horror_tv_and_moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cine De Terror
El cine de terror es un género cinematográfico que se caracteriza por su voluntad de provocar en el espectador sensaciones de pavor, terror, miedo, disgusto, repugnancia, horror, incomodidad o preocupación. Sus argumentos frecuentemente desarrollan la súbita intrusión en un ámbito de normalidad de alguna fuerza, evento o personaje de naturaleza maligna, a menudo de origen criminal o sobrenatural. Clasificación El cine de terror es un género rígidamente codificado por la industria y que a su vez posee muchos subgéneros, cada uno regido por sus reglas propias, y sometido a normas bien precisas que raramente son intercambiables entre subgéneros. De entre todas las variantes surgidas en la historia del género, cabría entresacar una escueta clasificación con arreglo a la temática general: Las preguntas sobre el más allá y lo desconocido ' que han generado toda la serie de zombis, momias, fantasmas, vampiros, extraterrestres, etc. '''El miedo a la tiranía cruel ', escenificado, por ejemplo, a través de la relación del Conde Drácula con sus súbditos y víctimas, o bien en la potencia amenazadora de brujos malignos o monstruos, como es el caso de Fu Manchú, King Kong y tantos otros. '''Lo monstruoso en sí mismo, relacionado con lo anterior: la aparición de la anormalidad que alarma y atemoriza; tiene su mejor ejemplo en el viejo Frankenstein, y más modernamente, los Alien, Predator, etc. La pérdida de identidad y el miedo a la locura ', visible en filmes como La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos (Don Siegel, 1956), donde unos seres ocupan los cuerpos suplantando la personalidad de sus víctimas; El exorcista (William Friedkin, 1973), la posesión de la protagonista por el demonio, o la transformación del Dr. Jekyll en el monstruo Mr. Hyde que anida en su interior, en las muchas versiones cinematográficas que ha tenido esta historia; también, Psicosis, de Alfred Hitchcock. Evolución E Historia 'El Terror Clasico La primera película deliberada de terror fue realizada en 1910 por J. Searle Dawley para los Edison Studios. Se trató de la primera adaptación del mito de Frankenstein. En esta época del cine mudo aparecieron otras películas como El Golem (Paul Wegener, 1915), Häxan (Benjamin Christensen, 1922) la primera película de temática ocultista y demoniaca, El jorobado de Notre-Dame (Wallace Worsley, 1923) o El fantasma de la ópera (Rupert Julian, 1925). El siglo XX conoció, pues, desde muy pronto excelentes cultivadores del miedo. Quizá el director más importante de esta primera época sea el alemán F. W. Murnau (1889-1931), responsable de la lóbrega y expresionista Nosferatu, el vampiro (1922), película basada en el Drácula de Bram Stoker. (Dentro del cine expresionista, véase también Fritz Lang — El testamento del doctor Mabuse, M, el vampiro de Düsseldorf— y El gabinete del doctor Caligari.) El famoso vampiro transilvano ha conocido decenas de versiones a lo largo del siglo XX. Son destacables la neogótica (basada en Murnau: como en la película de éste, los dientes largos del vampiro no son los colmillos, sino los incisivos) Nosferatu, vampiro de la noche, a cargo del alemán Werner Herzog (1979), y la espectacular puesta en escena de la película Drácula de Bram Stoker (1992) del norteamericano Francis Ford Coppola. También de principio de la década de los 30 es La bruja vampiro (Vampyr) de C. Th. Dreyer. En los años 1930 dominó el cine de monstruos. Se produjeron obras maestras -según gran parte de la crítica, nunca superadas- del género como Drácula (de T. Browning, 1931), El doctor Frankenstein (de James Whale, 1931), La momia (de K. Freund, 1932), La parada de los monstruos (de Tod Browning, 1932) y la muy alabada King Kong (de Merian C. Cooper y Ernest B. Schoedsack, 1933). Obtuvieron asimismo un éxito espectacular el director Rouben Mamoulian con Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde (o El hombre y el monstruo), de 1931, y Michael Curtiz con Los crímenes del museo, de 1933, película oscurecida por su remake Los crímenes del museo de cera (1953), de André de Toth. La productora Universal se adentró en los años 40 con El hombre lobo (1941), la película más influyente sobre el tema. En esta década, Universal produjo también secuelas de Frankenstein. La compañía RKO Radio Pictures, que ya había producido el citado "King Kong", realizó convincentes películas de terror, como La mujer pantera, de Jacques Tourneur (1942), Yo anduve con un zombie (Tourneur, 1943) y The Body Snatcher o La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos (Don Siegel, 1956), esta última basada en el relato de Jack Finney. Otro hito del cine de terror de los 49 es Ladrones de cadáveres, basada en un relato de Robert Louis Stevenson. 'Años 50, 60 y 70' Si se habla de cine de terror, no se puede pasar por alto a la productora británica Hammer (ver Hammer Productions), que a lo largo de los años 50, 60 y 70 desencadenó una avalancha de películas del género, algunas de gran calidad, como La maldición de Frankenstein (1957), Drácula (1958) y La Momia (1959). Su director estrella fue el inglés Terence Fisher. También debe recordarse al norteamericano Roger Corman (n. 1926), director de serie B (películas de bajo presupuesto) especializado en la adaptación, quizá en exceso libre y colorista, de relatos de Edgar Allan Poe: House of Usher ('La caída de la casa Usher', 1960), The Pit and the Pendulum ('El pozo y el péndulo', 1961), Premature Burial ('El entierro prematuro', 1962), Tales of Terror ('Cuentos de terror', 1962) The Raven ('El cuervo', 1963), The Masque of the Red Death ('La máscara de la Muerte Roja', 1964) The Tomb of Ligeia ('La tumba de Ligeia', 1964), entre otras. Todos estos filmes, salvo Premature burial, fueron protagonizados por el especialista en el género Vincent Price (1911-1993). Otros actores legendarios del género: Béla Lugosi (1882-1956), Boris Karloff (1887–1969), Lon Chaney Jr. (1906–1973), Peter Cushing (1913–1994) y Christopher Lee (1922), éste aún en activo. El actor español Paul Naschy (Jacinto Molina Álvarez, 1934-2009, Medalla de Oro al mérito en las Bellas Artes de 2001) fue considerado internacionalmente gran especialista, habiendo participado, ya sea como actor, director o guionista, en un centenar de películas aproximadamente. Otros autores europeos muy valorados del género: el español Jess Franco y los italianos Mario Bava y Dario Argento, entre otros. Alfred Hitchcock, llamado el mago del suspense, es autor de por lo menos dos cumbres del terror moderno: la película de terror psicológico Psicosis (1960) y la de terror naturalista Los pájaros (1962). A principios de la década de los sesenta se realizan dos importantes adaptaciones de novelas: The innocents de Jack Clayton (sobre Otra vuelta de tuerca de Henry James) y The haunting. La mansión encantada de R. Wise (a partir de The haunting of Hill House de Sh. Jackson). 'Cine de la Guerra Fría' Fenómeno digno de estudio es la filmografía catastrofista y apocalíptica, tanto japonesa como norteamericana, que surgió en los años 50, 60 y 70 con motivo de la llamada Guerra Fría: Gojira/Godzilla (1954), de Ishiro Honda, Vinieron de dentro de..., (1975), del muy apreciable director especialista del género David Cronenberg, La invasión de los ultracuerpos (1978), de Philip Kaufman. Años antes, en 1968, George Andrew Romero había estrenado La noche de los muertos vivientes, película con la que aportó otra temática: el de los "zombis" o "zombies". Estos, al igual que el hombre lobo, dentro de la categoría de los no-muertos, como los vampiros, forman parte de la tradición folklórica y las leyendas populares más antiguas, pero no fueron demasiado frecuentados por los autores románticos. El terror contemporáneo, en cambio, tanto en literatura como en cine, aborda a los zombis sin el menor matiz romanticista, procurando lograr en el lector o espectador, a través de la cruda expresión de su monstruosidad exangüe y caníbal, un efecto de terror puro, ancestral (véase Cine de zombis). A principios de los años setenta encontramos dos ejemplos muy notables: El exorcista (William Friedkin, 1973), considerada por muchos críticos la película más terrorífica de la historia del cine, y la técnicamente magistral Tiburón (1975), de Steven Spielberg. Una nueva veta explotada por el terror en esta década fue la de los poderes paranormales. El gran precedente en dicho terreno fue Carrie (1976), basado en la novela del mismo título de Stephen King; la cinta fue dirigida por Brian De Palma, quien posteriormente incursionó en el terror psicológico con Vestida para matar (1980). Suspiria (1977), de Dario Argento, es considerada una obra maestra del cine italiano de terror, muy activo en esta década. La mixtura de terror y ciencia ficción transitada en literatura por Lovecraft, reaparece con la excelente Alien (1979), de Ridley Scott, que narra la terrorífica lucha contra un monstruo extraterrestre indestructible a bordo de un carguero espacial. El filme dio origen a varias secuelas. 'Años 80' Los años 80 estuvieron acaparados por seriales de "terror adolescente", cintas sin grandes pretensiones artísticas aunque sí económicas, dirigidas a un público muy determinado. Esta modalidad sigue abarrotando salas en nuestros días. En 1980, se estrenaría Friday the 13th (en España y países hispanohablantes traducido como Viernes 13), de Sean S. Cunningham, arranque de una saga de películas en las que el gestor terrorífico es un salvaje asesino que actúa en la oscuridad. De 1984 es la primera entrega de Pesadilla en Elm Street, firmada por otro especialista, Wes Craven. Aunque la precursora de la modalidad había sido Halloween (1978), de John Carpenter, director igualmente muy proclive al género. Del slasher también destacan las películas: Prom Night (1980), El tren del terror (1980), Sangriento San Valentín (1981), Cumpleaños mortal (1981), The Slumber Party Massacre (1982), Sleepaway Camp (1983), Silent night, deadly night (1984), Aprils Fool's Day (1986), El muñeco diabólico (1988), Clownhouse (1989),. La serie Creepshow, de Stephen King y George A. Romero, pertenece también a esta época. Otros filmes destacados de la década: El resplandor (1980), de Stanley Kubrick; El ente (1981), de Sidney Furie; La cosa (1982), de John Carpenter; Poltergeist, de Tobe Hooper; Re-animator (1985), de Stuart Gordon; Hellraiser (1987), de Clive Barker. El canadiense David Cronenberg acertó nuevamente de lleno con La mosca (1986, remake de una gran cinta de los años 50), y con Inseparables (1988). Visualmente muy poderosa, la película de zombis Terroríficamente muertos (1987), de Sam Raimi y la bizarra Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988), de los hermanos Chiodo. Cerraría esta década una de las mejores adaptaciones sobre la obra del novelista Stephen King: Pet Sematary, de Mary Lambert (1989). Algunos Exitos Del Ultimo Tercio Del Siglo XX No deben olvidarse otros grandes hitos del cine de terror de calidad surgidos en el último tercio del pasado siglo: La semilla del diablo (1968), de Roman Polanski, Halloween' (1978), de John Carpenter, El Exorcista (1973) de William Friedkin, La matanza de Texas (1974), de Tobe Hooper, La profecía (1976), de Richard Donner, Terror en Amityville (1979), de Stuart Rosenberg y su secuela Amityville: La Posesión (1982), de Damiano Damiani, El resplandor (1980), de Stanley Kubrick, la polémica Holocausto Canibal (1979), del italiano Ruggero Deodato, la similar y no menos polémica Cannibal Ferox (1980) de Umberto Lenzi, Poltergeist (Tobe Hooper, 1982), Videodrome (David Cronenberg, 1983), la controvertida Nekromantik (del alemán Jörg Buttgereit, 1987), It, basada en la novela de Stephen King, El silencio de los corderos (1991), de Jonathan Demme, y más recientemente, lanzada con astucia a través de Internet, El proyecto de la bruja de Blair (1999), de los jóvenes Daniel Myrick y Eduardo Sánchez. Ultimas Tendencias De los años 90: Entrevista con el vampiro (Neil Jordan, 1994); la producción de ciencia-ficción canadiense Cube (1997), impactante e innovadora; el ya mencionado Drácula de Francis Ford Coppola (1992), y han tenido gran éxito entre el público adolescente las producciones de Wes Craven Scream (1996) y secuelas, y Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano (Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado en América latina) (1997), parodiadas en Scary Movie (2000, Keenen Ivory Wayans). El neozelandés Peter Jackson (trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos) se había estrenado con la espectacular aunque estomagante parodia titulada Braindead (1992); y Mal gusto (1987). Del director de origen indio M. Night Shyamalan, la original fantasmagoría The Sixth Sense (1999), que ha sido comparada con la también escalofriante Los otros, de Alejandro Amenábar. El inicio del siglo XXI ha conocido una verdadera explosión de cine de terror asiático, con cintas nada desdeñables como la japonesa The ring (1998, de Hideo Nakata), que muy pronto ha conocido diversas versiones y secuelas. Aquí podría incluirse también la serie Ju-on (The Grudge "La Maldición"), del también japonés Takashi Shimizu."El Grito" (1,2,3) y también se encuentra Chakushin ari (One missed call "Una llamada perdida") de Takashi Miike En los países hispanohablantes, la filmografía de terror ha experimentado igualmente un auge inusitado en tiempos recientes. Autores ya consolidados de este movimiento como Guillermo del Toro (Cronos, 1992; El espinazo del diablo, 2001), Jaume Balagueró (Los sin nombre, 2001) y el oscarizado Alejandro Amenábar (Abre los ojos, 1997; Los otros, 2001), han sido secundados por directores noveles de gran éxito, como Gustavo Hernandez (La casa muda, 2010), Juan Carlos Fresnadillo (28 semanas después, 2007) y Juan Antonio Bayona (El orfanato, 2007). Las franquicias, originadas a finales de los 70s, vuelven a aparecer. Primeramente con la saga Scream, de Wes Craven y seguida por Saw (2004), dirigida por James Wan e intentos como Hostel (2005) dirigida por Eli Roth, de solo dos entregas. Hasta 2011, Saw cuenta con siete películas. Las dos últimas se han dedicado a explotar el cine gore a un nivel más comercial y realista. Como recurso para la reinvención del género, alrededor del nuevo milenio se vuelve común usar el tópico basado en supuestos hechos reales. Películas armadas con un montaje pobre, emulando el vídeo casero, pertenecen al llamado falso documental. Muchos filmes que giran en torno a la investigación, la tragedia y la aventura en primera persona constituyen la herencia de precursoras del estilo llevado a la fama por El proyecto de la bruja de Blair (1999), pero originado en 1979 con Holocausto Canibal. Títulos posteriores realizados con esta técnica son REC (2007), Cloverfield (2008) y Paranormal Activity (2008). Ya en el nuevo milenio los países nórdicos, especialmente Suecia, irrumpen renovando los tópicos clásicos del cine de horror. Ejemplo de esta nueva ola son Déjame entrar y Vampyrer. Remakes y Reimaginaciones Un fenómeno que también se ha producido desde la llegada del año 2000 es la realización de numerosos remakes o reinvenciones de varias películas clave del cine de terror, en especial el slasher. Desde 2003, con el remake de La Matanza de Texas, se han estrenado La Masacre de Toolbox (2003), El Amanecer de los Muertos (2004), La Casa de Cera (2005), Terror en Amityville (2005), Las colinas tienen ojos (2006), Black Christmas (2006), Cuando llama un extraño (2006), Halloween (2007), Prom Night (2008), Abril sangriento (2008), Viernes 13 (2009), Hermandad de sangre (2009), My Bloody Valentine 3D (2009), Los chicos del maíz (2009), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), El Hombre Lobo (2010), Piraña 3D (2010), Evil Dead (2013), Carrie (2013),Poltergeist (2015) etc. Esto ha llevado a pensar en múltiples ocasiones que el cine de terror, ya no es que se haya quedado sin ideas originales para la producción de nuevas películas de terror, sino que a las productoras les ha sido más cómodo buscar en sus archivos para desenterrar películas que fueron un éxito en su tiempo para un público adolescente que aún hoy sigue vigente, y adquirir así grandes recaudaciones en taquilla. Si bien, por otra parte, se ha tratado de modernizar el terror característico de los años 70 y 80 para llegar a la juventud actual, tratando de hacer experimentar al público de hoy día el mismo terror que sus padres en aquellos años mediante la aplicación de nuevas tecnologías en las iluminaciones, los efectos especiales y las bandas sonoras, aunque esto haya requerido aumentar la violencia de las escenas o incluso alterar el argumento original para mayor angustia o temor. Es el caso de nuevas secuelas que siguen una nueva línea de una historia reinventada, como H2 Halloween II (2009), Friday the 13th Part 2 (2015), Masacre en Texas: Herencia Maldita (2013) secuela de la original y Halloween 3D (2014). Al igual que Scream (1996) parodiaba a las películas slasher de los años 70, 80 y 90; ahora una de sus secuelas Scream 4 (2011) parodia a las nuevas versiones del slasher. Categoría:Cine de Terror Categoría:Horror